Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs and Ham is the eleventh Living Books PC Rom Game from 1997 and 2000 based on the 1997 and 2000 book of the same name by Dr. Seuss. And tiss CD-Rom was released in June 16, 1997. Plot One morning, Sam-I-Am pesters Joey to eat his very own breakfast: green eggs and ham. Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food. Sam continues to ask Joey if he'd like them in various locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, goat, boat) and with Sam's animals (mouse, fox, goat). After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try in pleading that Sam-I-Am would leave him alone. He takes a bite of the dish, and is surprised to find that he does like them after all, and will eat them in all the places Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story ends with Sam-I-Am and Joey becoming friends. Characters *Sam-I-Am *Joey *The Green Bird (running gag) *The Mouse *The Fox *The Engineer *Seymour *Seymour's Mom and Dad *The Goat *The Captain Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring # Red Pickles # Orange Cherry Pie # Yellow Lamb Chop and Mint Sauce # Green Eggs and Ham # Teal Popcorn # Turquoise Pizza # Blue Bread with Peanut Butter # Purple Pancakes # Indigo Tacos # Violet Spaghetti and Meatballs # Lavender Grilled-Cheese Sandwiches # Pink Fried Chicken with Peas # Brown Strawberry # Black Carrots and Rice # Gray Sundae Ice Cream and Bananas # Silver Steak # White Hamburgers # Gold Lobsters # Bronze Crackers # Rainbow-Colored Bagels # Polka-Dotted Marshmallows # Striped Green and Orange 1 French Fries and Chicken Tenders # Striped Red and Blue 2 Hot Dogs # Zig-Zagged Chocolate Chip Cookies # Checkered White and Black Waffles # Raspberry Toast Butter and Jam Mini-games *Sam and the Mouse's Color Food Memory *Sam and the Fox's Word/Sentence Maker *Rhyming Game in the Sky Trivia *Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure This game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, but does borrow music from some of the credits animations: the wizard, the artists, and the band. If this game's credits did have these credits characters onscreen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations like Sheila Rae, the Brave and The Berenstain Bears in the Dark. *This is the first Living Books in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version Does Not Have the Demo from Dr. Seuss' Preschool and Kindergarten Reading Disc Two. Quotes Sam I Am: '''Would you like them now... ''out pocketwatch ''...or later? '''Joey: '''Sam, I am a green eggs hater! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you, if I sang (sings) a SONG? '''Joey: '''Not if you sang it all day long! '''Joey: ''off Sam's hat Would you get this through your brain? Never, ever on a train! '''Sam I Am: '''How about in candlelights? '''Joey: '''Get those eggs out of my sight! '''Sam I Am; '''Would you like them for a snack? '''Joey: '''Pack up your eggs and take them back! ''I Am Falls Down Faster Faster and Alot Faster Joey: '''I would not eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we stopped? '''Joey: ''(Sam stops the car in front of a stop sign) I would not try them if we stopped. '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we go? '''Joey: '''Positively no, no, (the car starts going again) NO! ''(Sam grabs Joey's ear) Joey: 'Sam I Am, as a favor to you three - GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! '''Joey: '''I do not like your food today, so take your eggs and go away! '''Sam I Am: '''Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. '''Joey: '''I do not want blue bread today. Take that stuff and go away. '''Mouse: '''Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would ''not ''eat them with some cheese. Not if you begged on bended knee. '''Sam I Am: '''Hot dogs striped 2 in red and blue! I have made them just for you. '''Joey: '''All that I can say is "YIKES! Hot dogs shouldn't come in stripes 2!". '''Sam I Am: '''French fries and Chicken Tender striped 1 in green and orange! I have made them for lunch. '''Joey: '''Look out because say is "YIKES! French fries and Chicken Tender never on is stripes 1! lunch". '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? ''(Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Joey jumps out) 'Joey: '''I would not eat them wet or dry. I would not, and I'll tell you why: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not LIKE them, Sam I am! '''Sam I Am: '''Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. '''Joey: '''Sam! Will you please go away? You've asked me 20 times today! '''Sam I Am: '''Rainbow-colored bagels! YUM! Would you let me served you some? '''Joey: '''Not with cream cheese or alone. I rather ether dry dog bone. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them on my hat? '''Joey: '''I would not, could not; that is that. ''(Joey pushes Sam away) '''Sam I Am: '''Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try. '''Joey: '''Turquoise pizza? What a trick! That is sure to make me sick. '''Joey: '''I will not eat them in a box. Not if you put them in a box! '''Sam I Am: '''Do you think he'll take a bite? Will we have to wait all night? '''Sam I Am: '''Pink fried chicken with pink pea. Want a plateful? Just say please! '''Joey: '''No pink chicken! No pink peas! Pink food always makes me sneeze. '''Seymour: ''(points to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? ''(Seymour climbs out of the window to reach up to the car) Seymour's Mom: ''(brings''' '''Seymour back down to his seat) ''Hush! It's not polite to stare. '''Sam I Am: '''Purple pancakes taste so great! Let me pile them on your plate. '''Joey: '''Put those pancakes in a stack. Turn around, and take them back. Category:1999 Living Books PC Rom Titles Category:Living Books Games